Problem: Solve for $x$ : $8\sqrt{x} - 1 = 3\sqrt{x} + 8$
Explanation: Subtract $3\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(8\sqrt{x} - 1) - 3\sqrt{x} = (3\sqrt{x} + 8) - 3\sqrt{x}$ $5\sqrt{x} - 1 = 8$ Add $1$ to both sides: $(5\sqrt{x} - 1) + 1 = 8 + 1$ $5\sqrt{x} = 9$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\frac{5\sqrt{x}}{5} = \frac{9}{5}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = \dfrac{9}{5}$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = \dfrac{9}{5} \cdot \dfrac{9}{5}$ $x = \dfrac{81}{25}$